The Guide to Being a Demigod
by Olympus's Scribe
Summary: This is the new book Annabeth publishes and gives to new campers. It is full of advice and helpful hints along in the way! If you do not like it tell me because this is just a crazy idea!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**This is a trial run if you like it tell me and send ideas!**

Welcome Demigod to Camp Half-Blood

This book contains information that tells you anything and everything you need to know from how to not piss off Ares kids to surviving a titan or giant war. These chapters each are written by me and occasionally guest writers!

Sincerely,

Annabeth Chase

(And yes the Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, girlfriend of Percy Jackson, survivor of both great wars and the kid that retrieved the mark of Athena etc…)

**A/N this is just an intro!**


	2. Chapter 2:Advice 1 Lotus Casino

Advice #1: If you see a place called the Lotus Casino, stay away from it very far away from it!

On my first quest with Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood to retrieve Zeus's master bolt we encountered the casino. Inside it was had the ultimate arcade and play area. It also was strange because workers gave us free everything and our room was a sweet penthouse. This might sound awesome until you get stuck in there for life because it makes you not want to leave. We thought we were only in there for a day but, it ended up being like 5 days! This tip is for quests.

Tips for avoiding this:

Do not travel through Las Vegas- Grover Underwood

If people offer you free unlimited arcade cards..decline!-Percy Jackson

Do not go anywhere near that thing its freaking scary-Nico Di Angelo

Just keep your eyes peeled- Annabeth Chase

**A/N I do not own PJO! Okay this is going to be the format if you like it review if you do not tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3: Advice 2 Three Chested Man

Advice #2: Never trust a guy with three chests!

On a quest through the Labyrinth with Percy, Grover and Percy's brother Tyson (the Cyclops) we ran into a place called the Triple G Ranch. This is the ranch that takes care of Apollo's red sacred cows and the flesh eating horses. We first met Eurytion son of Ares. He then brought us to his boss Geryon. Geryon had three chests and only one head. There is where we found Nico son of Hades, it was the first time we had seen him since he had run away (long story). Anyway after getting a tour of how they abuse animals Geyron said that Luke was paying a high price for demigods but, us three had been waivered through. Luke wanted us alive. Anyway Percy being Percy could not let Nico get captured so he made a deal with Geyron. He cleaned the stables and then came back and killed Geyron, to make a long story short for you guys, Geyron might have been "killed" for a while but, if you ever see him stay far away.

Tips:

"Shoot an arrow through his side, it is the only way to kill him,"- Percy Jackson

"Never be afraid to stand up against a bad cause," –Eurytion

"Never trust a ghost king called Minos,"- Nico

**A/N So I am presently doing a bunch of projects but, for a while this will be the only story I am going to update because it will have very short chapters! See you and love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Advice 3 MrD

**A/N So long time no updates, I do not know if I am going to continue my other stories but whateves here is the new update!**

Advice #3 Mr. D or Dionysius

The first obstacle is not any camper or any quest it is the camp director, the god of wine. First things first, do not give him sass or attitude. You will be turned into a dolphin if you do. Second, never insult him. Third, when you are around him do not question his authority. Fourth well do not call him wine dude that never helps. Do not be like Percy and get on is bad side. Well that is the basics involving him.

Tips:

"He is powerful! Never ever doubt it, he will try to kill you…" –Percy Jackson

"Never pull a prank on him his reactions are bad cause he is a god," – Travis and Connor Stoll


	5. Chapter 5: Advice 5 Ares Cabin

**A/N 2****nd**** update because I feel bad…**

Advice #4 The Ares Cabin

Well if you are a son or daughter of Ares this advice is not needed but, if you're not listen up. The Ares cabin is a touchy subject. But the rules are pretty straightforward.

1. Don't piss them off

2. Do not pull pranks on them

3. Do not get on their bad side

Percy had the unfortunate experience of having to deal with Clarisse and her family. Simple advice be friends with them or avoid them.

Tips:

"You do not mess with them! Especially Clarisse unless you are me…,joking. Just avoid!"-Percy Jackson

"They are really not that bad,"-Silena Beaugard

"My girlfriend is a feisty one, do not mess!"-Chris Rodriguez

"Hey I am not that bad!"- Frank Zhang


End file.
